Several patents have been granted for the use of plastic materials which have been laminated to a paperboard base. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,396 issued Aug. 9, 1966 to H. Gorman discloses a phonograph record comprising a flat substrate which is normally formed of fibrous material such as paperboard and which is laminated to a surface layer of plastically deformable material. After the plastic sheeting has been laminated to the paperboard, the record impression is formed in the surface layer of the deformable material to provide thereon a recording receiving service. In order to strengthen the structure, the laminated area extends somewhat beyond the panel of paperboard and is secured to additional paperboard panels. Thus the recording comprises a central panel and a pair of additional paperboard panels hingedly connected along opposite edges so that the plastically deformable material extends not only over the central panel but over adjoining panels of paperboard which may be folded beneath the central panel to reinforce the same. The spindle receiving openings are provided at the center of the record impression as well as through the reinforcing panels so that the phonograph spindle may extend through all three panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,691 issued Apr. 12, 1966 to H. Gorman discloses a paperboard sheet of flexible fiberous material having laminated thereto a sound reproducing surface which may be impressed by a modulated spiral groove engagable by a stylus of the phonograph record playing device. In one form of the construction, the paperboard panel forms a closure for an open sided tray, and the plastic laminant extends over the edges of the panel bearing the impression so as to strengthen laminant. An aperture is formed in the center of the modulated spiral groove to accomodate a phonograph spindle.
In another form of the construction, the plastic film is laminated to the surface of an envelope and the edges of the deformable layer preferably extend above the edges of the envelope panel so as to reinforce the deformable layer when the record is placed upon a phonograph. A spindle aperture is provided at the center of the impression to accomodate a spindle of a phonograph.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,303 issued Aug. 26, 1969 to H. Gorman et al discloses a phonograph record including a substrate of paperboard having a thermoplastic coated substrate thereupon on which is impressed a sound recording surface. By removing the label from the cylindrical container, and flattening out the outer label, the phonograph record may be flattened sufficiently to play on a phonograph.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,849 issued Sept. 30, 1969 to H. Gorman discloses a phonograph record including a layer of paperboard or the like having laminated thereto a plastic film capable of receiving an impression such as a spiral record track. The paperboard may be die cut partially through the paperboard but not through the plastic record. This permits the record to be folded inwardly in a manner to enclose the surface bearing the sound surface bearing the sound track, the plastic film being sufficiently elastic to flex during the folding operation and yet to flatten out when unfolded without significant distortion of the record. The record and its supporting fibrous sheet may be either folded across the center, or folded along chords of the track so as to enclose the record when it is not being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,736 issued June 29, 1971 to Gorman discloses a synthetic resin container cover such as that used on coffee cans once the sealed cover end is removed. The circular cover may be impressed with a sound reproducing groove of a phonograph record, and reinforcing ribs may eminate from the center of the disc-like cover so that the full thickness of the cover may be placed upon a phonograph turntable while the recording is being played.